7 years
by Castlelover94
Summary: In the series finale we got a hint of what happened in the seven years but this is my take on the events that unfolded for Castle and Beckett in those years.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kate winced her eyes heavy and body aching. She opened her eyes her vision struggling to adjust. Her eyes landed on Lanie who was sitting next to her bed. Making her realize she was in a hospital.

"Lanie" She breathed wincing when speaking hurt.

"Hey girlie"

"How did I get here?"

"Alexis found you and Castle, we thought we were going to lose you." Lanie said taking Kate's hand.

"Is Castle okay?" Kate let out a sob both in pain and fear.

"Yeah he's just down the hall. Martha and Alexis are with him."

"He was in our house" Kate swallowed hard.

"I know sweetie, but he's dead."

"Castle was in the kitchen and I came out of the bedroom and just shot. I didn't want to die alone." Kate sobbed.

"That's why you two were next to each other."

Kate nodded "Does my dad know?"

"Yeah he's on his way back."

Kate closed her eyes feeling Lanie rub her arm softly.

"I'll call for a doctor okay?"

Kate nodded. She must have fallen asleep because when she woke up it was sunset and her dad was sitting beside her.

"We need to stop doing this" Kate said quietly.

Jim looked up at her eyes stained red from tears.

"You need to stop getting shot."

"Ok in my defense I was killing a man who shot my husband."

Jim shook his head and Kate reached out her hand.

"It's over, I didn't think I could ever say that."

"What's over?" Jim asked.

Kate told him about LocSat and the time she had left Castle, her father listening closely. She wasn't sure how long they had talked before a nurse came in and asked him to leave. Jim stood leaning over he kissed her forehead whispering a soft 'I love you' before leaving the room.

"When can I see my husband?" Kate asked the nurse as she changed her bandage.

"Tomorrow, I think they are moving you to a double room."

"Really?" Kate asked getting excited.

"Yeah, you have a persistent mother-in-law."

Kate laughed nodding slightly.

"Anything else before I go?" The nurse asked.

"More water?"

"Of course I'll be right back."

The nurse left the room and Kate stared up at the ceiling. She really did hate hospitals, even if this one was nice with pale colors instead of stark white. The beeping from the machines gave her a headache and the IV made her arm hurt. Sleep didn't come easy tonight, knowing that Rick was just in another room didn't help and all she wanted to do was sleep beside him. Reaching over for her phone she pulled up his contact and started a text.

'Are you still awake?' She texted before turning on the TV.

'Oh yeah, I'm too sore to sleep. How are you doing' Rick replied.

'Mmmm, not as bad as the first time but I keep thinking about what happened. Every time I close my eyes I see you and feel your hand. Sorry I'm really on drugs right now…'

'I know Hon, I wish I was there to make you feel better but we get a room together tomorrow ;)'

'They realize what a horrible idea this is right?' Kate laughed.

'Wha… why would that be a bad idea my love?'

'You have to ask? Cuz I can tell you that the first thing that comes to mind is that you are a 9 year old on a sugar rush.'

Kate could only figure that she fell asleep talking to Rick because the last text was sent at 3am and it was now 7am and the Sun was coming in the window. But it wasn't the sun that woke her. It was the terrible cramping in her stomach. She winced gripping her stomach with one hand while she hit the call button over and over. Something was very wrong. A nurse came in with Kate's doctor who felt her stomach making her wince as he pressed down.

"Can I get an ultrasound machine in here?" He asked, the nurse nodded disappearing into the hallway.

"What's going on?" Kate asked.

"I'm not sure, I want to make sure you don't have any bleeding on inflammation. Could you be pregnant?"

"I… I don't think so" She breathed.

"Is it possible?"

"I mean yeah I guess so" Kate said as the nurse came back in.

She found herself holding her breath as he ran the wand over her stomach. She didn't dare look, to scared to see what was on the screen.

"Alright get an Ob/GYN in here."

"What is it?" Kate asked horrified.

"You don't have any bleeding but there is something and when it comes to pregnancy it's not my specialty so I want to make sure and get to the bottom of this pain you're having."

"You think I'm pregnant?" Hate closed her eyes laying her head back against the pillow. "I just got shot and I might be pregnant."

"Let's wait till the OB/GYN gets in here. Are you still having pain?"

"Not as bad but yeah."

Kate's mind raced with the idea of being pregnant, she and Rick had talked about kids and sure there had been many unprotected nights but she never thought she was pregnant. She wanted Rick in here with her, to take her hand and remind her why she had married him. To see those eyes staring down at her. It didn't take long for the OB/GYN to arrive and she started on the ultrasound staring at the screen as she ran the wand across Kate's stomach.

"When was your last period?" She asked, Kate paused thinking back.

"Come to think about it it's late, I had my last one at the end of March." Kate said bringing up her mental calendar.

"Well you are pregnant, and from the ultrasound it looks like everything is okay. Both sets of vitals are good and the heart rate is a little high but I'm not too concerned."

"Wait that noise, that's the heartbeat?" Kate asked.

"Yeah here" She reached to the machine turning up a volume to let Kate hear her baby's heart.

Now she really wished Rick was here.

"If it's alright with you I'd like to do an exam just to make sure everything is perfect."

"That's fine" Kate said not taking her eyes off the screen.

"I can get you a copy" The nurse who was standing on the other side of the bed said with a soft smile.

"Thank you" Kate smiled.

The doctor worked quickly and carefully to make sure everything was indeed okay.

"So you have a bit of slight bleeding but it won't affect the baby and as far as a possible miscarriage you should be okay."

"What about the cramps?"

"Probably due to the trauma of the shooting, but like I said nothing is pointing to a miscarriage. But if she has anymore problems call me."

The nurse nodded taking note in Kate's fine.

"Congratulations" The doctor said before taking her things and leaving the room.

"I really don't mean to pry but when will I see my husband?" Kate asked looking at the nurse.

"Your husband has already been moved and I think the only thing stopping your move was this so I would say they'll move you in the next hour. In the meantime it looks like you have a visitor."

Kate looked to the door seeing Martha.

"I'll leave you two and try to get you in with your husband sooner." The nurse smiled.

"Thank you" Kate smiled.

"Oh Katherine" Martha said coming into the room.

Placing a kiss on Kate's cheek she sat down in a chair next to her bad.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Sore, and tired, how's Castle?"

"Anxious to see you, he told me what happened." Martha sighed, Kate reached out taking her hand carefully.

"We're okay,"

"I thought this was over"

"So did we, but nothing with this case has ever been easy. We should have known" Kate sighed.

"I'm glad your in his life Kate. He loves you, even if you two seem to get yourself into trouble every other day."

"More like every other week." Kate laughed, wincing a little.

"Are you okay?" Martha asked worried.

"Yeah it's going to be like that for a while." She said closing her eyes. "Can I tell you something and know you won't tell Rick?"

Martha looked at Kate confused.

"Of course, well unless it's something he desperately needs to know."

"No I just, I want to be the one to tell him." Kate replied.

"Is everything alright?" Martha asked.

"Yeah" Kate said with a soft smile "it's, amazing, uh I'm pregnant."

"What?" Martha asked eyes wide with excitement.

"Mhm, I didn't know but ten minutes before you came in."

"Well my lips are sealed."

"Thank you" Kate laughed.

"Are you okay with this?"

"I know it's going to make the next couple of months crazy. But I think we can handle crazy." Kate smiled making Martha laugh.

"Your marriage is based around it" Martha snickered. Martha stopped looking down before the topic became serious again.

"Alexis doesn't want Richard to know she found you. Now I know Lanie already told you, but she doesn't want him to worry about what she saw."

"Who does he think found us?"

"A neighbour heard gunshots and called the cops. Which did happen but Alexis was already there by the time they called."

"I passed out as soon as I got to Castle, all I remember is not wanting to be alone." Kate choked out.

"Mrs. Castle were ready to move you" A nurse said walking into the room.

"Great thank you" Kate said swallowing hard.

Martha stood kissing Kate's forehead softly.

"I'll see you later, I'm going to meet your father for coffee." Martha said, Kate's eyes widened.

"Please don't tell him."

"Oh don't worry that's your job."

Kate laughed slightly as Martha left the room. Her hand moved to her stomach her mind racing with how she could tell Rick about the baby. She bit her lip with the thoughts of their baby. Time drifted as they wheeled her to the room. Rick was laying in his bed and Kate smiled when she saw him.

"Hey stranger."

"Hey" Rick smiled.

"Alright, we'll be in and out if you need anything." The nurse said before leaving them.

"Are you alright?" Rick asked when the door closed.

"Much better now."

"Is everything okay? You seem different."

"You just jump right into it." Kate said with a soft laugh as she looked at him.

"Yeah well," Rick smirked before he turned serious again. "But really what's going on?"

"I found out some surprising news this morning" Kate said not taking her eyes off of him.

"Yeah and what was that?"

"Remember how we said that when this was all over we were going to try for a baby?"

"Of course" Rick smiled.

"Well, uh, we won't have to try. I'm already pregnant."

"What?" He sat up too quickly and winced.

"Careful there babe" Kate said wincing for him.

"I'm fine, you're really pregnant?" His words caught on the word pregnant.

Kate smiled nodding, they did an ultrasound this morning.

"Why did the do an ultrasound?"

"Oh it was nothing I just didn't feel well and had some cramping so they wanted to make sure it wasn't from the shooting and, surprise."

"But the baby's okay? The shooting didn't hurt it?"

"It's perfectly fine and healthy I promise babe."

"When we get out of here I'm taking you the Hamptons, to get away and heal, I just want you guys to be safe."

"You know, for once you actually came up with a great idea." Kate said smirking at him.

She loved that even when she was in pain he could make her day brighter. Make the clouds go away and the sun shine through. He made her happy. Because even on the worst day's there is a possibility of joy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kate stood in the living room looking towards the kitchen. The events of that night one month ago playing over and over in her head. She laid her hand on her stomach closing her eyes. The apartment was empty now. No couch, no table, no dishes, no family photo's, none of Castle's books, and neither of them. Opening her eyes she looked to the door where Castle was standing.

"Are we sure about this?" Kate asked.

"We can come back, this is always going to be our home. No matter what happened. But first we need time to heal." He said walking towards her.

Wrapping her arms around him she rested her head on his shoulder. His hand rubbed her back softly and he kissed the top of her head. He swayed slowly humming lyrics to "In my veins". Kate laughed quickly moving to kiss him.

"You know what I'm looking forward to?" Kate asked.

"what?" He asked still smiling.

"Well, Mr Castle get me to that house of ours in the Hamptons and find out" Kate smirked dropping his hand as she walked to the door. Turning back she smiled.

"your right this will always be our place but right now we need new."

Rick smiled and nodded as he followed her closing the door behind him for the last time, at least for a while.

Rick fumbled with the keys to unlock the front door as a very eager and willing Kate Beckett stood behind him. She laughed leaning against the door frame while she waited. Throwing her a glance Rick finally unlocked the door, grabbing her waist he pulled her against him. She smiled kissing him softly as she pushed him inside.

"Are you sure about this?" Rick whispered.

With only a month since the shooting they hadn't been able to do anything since they were both healing. Kate sighed.

"All I know is I want you Rick. Maybe it's the hormones but…"

"I know, I want it too."

"Ya know, there isn't a reason we can't just take it easy and slow."

Rick smiled Kissing her. A loud Crack of Thunder told them it had started raining.

"Romantic night in?" Rick asked Kate smiled and nodded.

"I would like that" She followed him to the kitchen.

"So, what sounds good?" Rick asked opening the refrigerator. "Or I guess what does baby want?'

Kate laughed sitting down at the island. "Well, baby is hungry for daddy's cheesy alfredo pasta."

"That I can do"

Kate watched him as he made dinner offering up several times to help but he wouldn't let her. So she sat there laughing at his comments and remembering when they got married. It felt like forever ago since that day. That completely unplanned and unexpected day that had turned into the happiest moment of her life. She felt Rick's lips against hers suddenly, elbows rested on the counter he looked at her with his deep blue eyes.

"I hope our baby has your eyes." Kate said quietly.

"Mmmm, we're going to have one good looking baby." Rick smirked, Kate rolled her eyes.

"This weekend is Father's day and I want to tell my dad." Kate said biting her lip.

"Yeah, we could invite him up, have a cook-out."

Kate smiled leaning forward to kiss him quickly.

"What was that for?"

"I wanted to kiss you, so I did" Kate smiled.

"I'm not complaining" Rick smirked pushing off the counter as the sauce started to simmer on the stove.

"So should I text my dad and see if he wants to come up Sunday?" Kate asked pulling out her phone.

"Yeah, we just need to come up with a way to tell him, instead of just hey Jim I knocked up your only daughter."

Kate laughed "mmm yeah" She paused looking at him. "When I was little,"

"Oh baby Kate Beckett story?" He interrupted, Kate glared at him.

"Yes, when I was little my dad use to take me to our cabin and just the two of us for the weekend. We would fish and go for walks and then at night we would watch old movies, like James Bond or something." Kate smiled at the memory.

"Alexis and I would go to this really great pancake place just outside the city, it was a tradition and then we would go to the park or whatever we felt like doing. One year when she was like 10 we build this massive blanket fort in the living room. It was epic."

"Well now maybe you can make a new tradition." Kate smiled.

"I like that idea, I really hope it's a boy."

"What if it's a girl?" Kate asked laying her hand on her stomach.

"I'll hope she is as amazing as her mother"

Kate smiled finally getting a response from her dad "He's fine with coming up, wants to know if he can bring anything."

"Nope, just himself" Rick smiled, Kate loved that her dad and Rick were so close.

The night seemed to go by quickly and soon it was Sunday morning. Kate finished putting her dad's gift together as well as a little something she had gotten for Rick and put them in the living room. The doorbell rang and Kate hurried to get it.

"Hey dad happy father's day" Kate smiled letting him in.

He smiled kissing her cheek.

"Hi sweetie" He smiled walking with her inside.

Rick walked into the foyer smiling at them.

"Happy father's day Jim" Rick said shaking his hand.

"You as well" Jim smiled looking at Kate. "You look different, is something different?"

"Just happy because you're here" She smiled.

"Have you eaten Jim, I'm making french toast?"

"I ate before I got in the car but I would go for a coffee." Jim said following them into the kitchen.

Kate couldn't calm her nerves, or maybe it was morning sickness, the whole breakfast. Finally she couldn't take the waiting any longer and they moved onto the front porch. Kate grabbed the two bags from the living room and brought them out with her. She looked at Rick who smiled. Kate handed her dad the bag moving to sit beside Rick.

"You didn't have to get me anything sweetie." Jim said setting his coffee down on the table.

"I wanted to" Kate smiled.

Jim reached into the bag pulling out a neatly wrapped gift. Inside a baseball onsie. Jim looked up at her.

"Is this? Are you…?" Kate laughed and nodded beaming at her father.

"A little over 11 weeks."

"I'm so happy for you sweetie" Jim smiled, he stood up as did Kate. He gave her a hug staying there for a moment. "Your mom always wanted grandkids, I guess I'll just have to spoil this one for the both of us."

Kate looked at him and smiled softly. "I don't think it could be any other way."

"Congratulations Rick"

"Congratulations for what?' Alexis asked standing in the doorway.

Rick looked at Kate who smiled and gave a slight shrug. A smile ran across his face as he looked at Alexis.

"You still want to be a big sister?"

Alexis' eyes widened as she looked from her father to Kate.

"Kate you're pregnant?" Alexis asked.

Kate nodded laughing slightly. Alexis ran forward hugging Kate then her dad.

"Does Gram know?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, I found out while I was in the hospital and I freaked out and told her." Kate said looking at her dad.

"Wait can I open my gift?" Rick asked seeing the one for him. Kate and Alexis both laughed.

"Go ahead" Kate laughed.

Rick smiled opening his own gift. He pulled out a frame with Kate's latest ultrasound inside. He smiled looking at her.

"Thank you" He said kissing her softly.

Kate smiled wrapping her arms around Rick wincing a little at the pain it caused her. But she didn't mind, she could deal with this pain, losing her family would be far worse pain.


End file.
